


Sam Forgot to Hide His ipod

by moosequeenofmoondoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Crying Dean, Humor, M/M, crack!, sam forgot to turn off his ipod, smirking sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosequeenofmoondoor/pseuds/moosequeenofmoondoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes out to buy groceries and comes back to find his big brother crying. In other words. Dean found Sam's 'Destiel' playlist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Forgot to Hide His ipod

Sam went out to buy groceries, which left Dean to clean the bunker. It didn't bother Dean that much since he loved to clean-especially the kitchen. Dean was almost finished when he heard this odd echoey noise coming from Sam's room. He knows he's not supposed to go in there- due to privacy issues- but Dean could have sworn that the sound was literally calling his name.

He headed across the hall to his brother's room and saw nothing suspicious. He was about to leave when he heard the noise again. Dean looked everywhere around Sam's room and found nothing odd- that is, until Dean saw Sam's iPod, which was on. He reached over to turn it off but stopped when he saw the title of the song: _Trench Coat Angel_. Dean laughed at how stupid it was but he still decided to listen to it. He pressed replay and began to listen.

  


**_Last night, under city lights I was wandering_ **

**_Across the street, he stared at me_ **

**_7 feet, a trench coat angel_ **

**_Through a smokey haze, he looked my way_ **

**_And said, could I have minute please?_ **

**_I have got something you need._ **

**_  
_ **

Dean forcefully ripped off the headphones.

" What the _fuck_ " he yelled. He had no clue what to do so, curiosity got the worst of him and he decided to finish the song. Two minutes later he began a second song, _Family Business, Far To Go_. It was a less promiscuous title.

  


**_... Wrap up your sins_ **

**_pay for them later,_ **

**_I've heard that Wednesday's child is full of woe,_ **

**_But Thursday's Angel has far to go._ **

What the fuck 

**_Straight from the barn-_ **

Okay, this is getting creepy 

**_To the battle asked,_ **

**_"did it hurt when you fell"_ **

**_  
_ **

Ok, on to the next next song. Dean skipped through the songs that gave of the impression that they were probably going to be sad and make him cry like _Home, Sincerely Dean,The Right Thing (Doesn't Look Like This,_ and _Broken And Fading_. Dean found this one song that he just had to listen to, for it was called _Chick Flick Moment_. About 37 seconds into the song, he began singing along.

  


_**" I don't know what else to say,** _

_**Cas don't look at me that way.** _

_**It only makes me wanna tell you that I-** _

_**I can't say.."** _

  


_**" Cause I'm not really good with romance baby** _

_**all I know Is that you drive me crazy.** _

_**But I'm not really with the whole** _

_**"" Love and Love ""** _

  


Dean had no clue how to react, but at the end of the song, he bursted out in tears. He made this huge dramatic scene where- on his way out of Sam's room- he tripped nearly over everything and landed on the couch in the living room.

After that little drama scene, Dean decided to go back through the playlist and play all of the songs titled _" Will probably make Dean cry and not want to talk to me for a week "_. 

Thirty minutes later, Sam entered the bunker with the groceries.

  


" Dean! get off your butt and help me with th-"

  


Sam heard sobbing coming from the living area and saw, to his surprise, his big brother huddled up in the corner of the couch. Crying. Whispering 

  


_" Why?"_

  


Sam looked down at his hands with this hilarious look on his face and said to Dean

  


" You found my iPod. Didn't you?"

  


In which Dean replied-sill on the couch, in the corner

  


" You sick son of a bitch!"

  


Dean did not speak to Sam for a week.  



End file.
